ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kingofgameshows800
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Alex Fernandez.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! JHand04 (talk) 01:41, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Kingofgameshows800 Thank you again for your numerous edits on Ghostwriter Wiki pages! This wiki is starting to come alive now :) If you've any questions, please feel free to contact me. JHand04 (talk) 01:59, September 11, 2014 (UTC)JHand04 Kingofgameshows800, Thanks again for all of the edits you've been making on this Ghostwriter Wiki! I've been away for a long time, but wanted to stop and say thank you for all of the work that you do here. If there's anything I can do, please feel free to hit me up here. JHand04 (talk) 03:10, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I didn't mean to offend you or anything or make you mad.I just suggested to you and if you agreed you agreed if not that was okay I'm not picky What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 16:24, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Hi Nice to meet you I'm Terry :) What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 20:43, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Oh okay no worries I'm sorry too I should have told you who I was first, I didn't mean to come off cold or bossy or anything. I didn't know we could have them up on wikis. Also come to think of it it makes it easier to edit with them on here :) What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 14:05, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Admin Hey Will, Sorry, but I don't have the proper authority/rights to make anyone admins. You may want to speak with Sannse about it. Hope that helps. JHand04 (talk) 04:14, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Great job Will Hey Will great job on writing part 3 :) What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 17:26, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey man how're you doing? it's been a while What if you had the last burger in the world!? (talk) 22:23, March 2, 2016 (UTC) :I'm doing fine.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 23:19, March 2, 2016 (UTC) It's all good man, nobody's perfect we all make mistakes every once in a while :). Also let's try keep tabs on the activity to make sure that person doesn't continue to remove necessary content, or add content based on hypothesis or predictions instead of what was really mentioned and what happened in the show. What if you had the last burger in the world!? (talk) 21:05, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Admin Hello Kingofgameshows800, I have made you an admin for this page to add, edit or remove pages and content as you see fit. Both you and Ijustgottaburger are admins now. With that, keep up the good work! JHand04 (talk) 01:10, June 17, 2016 (UTC) color scheme What color do you think the main background colour should be? Right now it's still at the default white color, so I was thinking perhaps a goldenrod yellow what about you? What if you had the last burger in the world!? (talk) 02:03, June 17, 2016 (UTC) :I'd rather have it the way it is now.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 16:01, June 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh okay, and after some time and consideration; I now agree with you. It actually does look fine the way it already is. :)What if you had the last burger in the world!? (talk) 16:50, June 18, 2016 (UTC) New "Notebook" Background Hey Will, I don't know if it was you who put up this new "notebook" background. But, if it was, it looks good! Really fits the wiki :) JHand04 (talk) 17:44, June 18, 2016 (UTC) :I think it was Ijustgottaburger who did that, but thanks anyway.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 19:25, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Name color Hey man what color do you want your username on here to be? If not it's cool..What if you had the last burger in the world!? (talk) 22:23, July 5, 2016 (UTC) :I'm fine with the color I have, thank you.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 01:44, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Keep up the good work here, Will!! JHand04 (talk) 22:51, October 3, 2016 (UTC)